


I swear, the aching stops eventually

by alternateevak



Category: SKAM (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I cba with this whoops, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: "There's no such thing as new shadowhunters" Isak muttered under his breath, staring to feel the denial creeping up and overcoming him."Then what am i?" His voice echoed from the doorway. Isak's gaze wouldn't leave the person infront of his eyes.He might have been starting to believe in new shadowhunters.Or the SkamXShadowhunters AU nobody asked for.





	I swear, the aching stops eventually

**Author's Note:**

> i saw somebody else writing a skam as shadowhunters au so kudos to them for giving me the idea for this!!!
> 
> I kinda took the general idea of it from that person but in no way will the plot be the same and this story is my own work. 
> 
> I have a playlist i listen to while i write, sometimes the songs dont fit the mood because theres so many different genres in there but if you wanna check it out heres the link : https://open.spotify.com/user/11152704115/playlist/1L6u0jo71bU8TVPOZo5L0z

"Isak Valtersen!" The man infront of him laughed. Isak wanted to cower but he stood tehre - still - with his seraph blade raised infront of his head as he stood along side Noora, Eva and Jonas. They had ben sent out on a mission by Jace, one Alec hadn't approoved of but Jace said had to be done. So Isak went against the man who had become so much like his older brother and followed Jace's prompts. He hated betraying Alec as it was but here he was doing exactly that. He really fucking wished he hadn't. Isak Valtersen, 17 year old shadowhunter. Prodigy with his seraph blade. Technically you shouldn't be sent to battle at such a young age but Isak had been sent in so much of his lfie with his friends that Jace trusted him enough to go on many of the missions. Alec trusted Isak, he really did but Alec and Magnus made it their mission to take care of Isak when Isak had turned up at the New York insitute with his friends many years ago.

Isak knows his father is not a good person. Isak understands that but he can't hurt his father because he is his father. His father being the man that took over for Valentine when he was locked up in the Cloave and murdered for treason and the murder of 1000's of downworlders and Mundanes. So Isak knew he should hate his father and he really does but whenether Isak comes face to face with him he doesn't know what to do. He cursed himself for agreing to go on this damn mission with his friends for Jace and he curses himself for not realising why Jace asked him to go.

Nobody, not even Jonas his Parabatai knew about his father or what he'd done to Isak. Isak will never explain the scars on his arms and legs taht look so indentical to Seraph Blade scratchings that if Isak wasn't a good enough liar people might acually know that they were in fact Seraph Blade scratchings. Isak shudders at the memory, pulling the serpah blade closer to his face, inprotection.

Isak isn't scared of Serpah Blades because he knows that it's you whos in control of the blade and it's only if he messes up that he'll be in dnager of the blade. It's when theres a blade in his father shand he shakes. Isak is this group of people's strongest fighter. He had to stay strong. Isak tugged at his sleeve as the rune he doesn't ever show anyone lights up brightly. It's a good thing he wears lots of layers unlike his friends.

"Where's the downworlder?" Isak growled, his gaze never meeting his fathers. His dad laughed at the question, glaring down on Isak like he was something smaller than him. The rune was beginning to hurt and that was never a good thing.

"You really think i'm going to tell you?" He asks, still amused. Isak took a deep breathing. He ignored the ache in his chest and the blaring light that he hated admitting is lit up most of the time. Isak runs towards his father, pulling him into a head lock and placing the Seraph Blade. Jonas, Eva and Noora edged closer. Jonas wasn't glaring at Isak's father though. Jonas was glaring at Isak.

Fucking Parabatai bond.

"Yeh, i do" Isak says, pulling his hold on his father tighter. His father laughs as his hand wraps around Isak's shaking one. Isak couldn't move.

"What about if i take this blade?" His father said his hold growing tighter and tighter. Isak gulped, flashbacks from the nights he'd be training and he'd do it wrong and his father would wrap his hand around Isak's wrist and yanking the blade out of Isak's hand and a slash against the leg. He'd then be sent to bed  with a healing rune and tears on his cheeks. "Your nothing without this blade"

And then the fighting starts and Isak works in synchronisation with Jonas as they try and get past Terje and his army. Isak doesn't have the heart to kill anyone so he only scars them so they fall on the floor so he can try and get past. They find Simon much quicker through fighting than they ever would have if they kept talking.

Isak will never understand why Simon can't work his way out of these situations anymore. He's a vampire afterall.

Arriving back at the institute after going against Alec's and not turning in Jace is alwasy a chore. Because everyone looks at the small team of people who have obviously just been on another mission. Isak is so used to the look he embrases it now. He accepts the fact people look up to him and that they wished they would be sent out on missions and were allowed to leave the institute as often as they did. They were 'the dream team' in the eyes of the institute. I mean other than Alec, Jac, Izzy and Clary of course but everyone envyed these young teens as well.

Isak envyed them though. When he walked in everyones looked seem to turn towards the door as they heard it slam open. Isak hated this attention but just kept vwalking through the room, eyes pinned to the wall infront of him. Everyone else there seemed to be staring at Simon though who ran straight to Clary as soon as we entered the institute. Noora and Eva immediatly went off together and started mingling with their other friends. Sana, Chris and Vilde. Jonas and Isak walked over to their boys but instead of standing with him and greeting them Isak just barged past, trying to ignore the excrusiatling pain that flws through his body.

As soon as he entered his room he ripped of his shirt and he ran onto the balcony. The X on his chest was shining brightly, his emotions on overdrive. He wasn't supposed to feel and thats why he had this rune. He was punished with an agony rune whenether this rune was lit up even the slightest. After all those years of training it to calm down Isak still couldn't. He still wanted to scream in pain when he was feeling too much and the rune would let a pain so strong rush through his body.

As soon as he had let the rune calm down and the bright light had slowly diminished into thin air, Isak went back into his room and grabbed another t-shirt. He sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest as he looked around at the all too familiar place. Isak closed his eyes.

For once he felt peaceful.

That peace didn't last long, however, as his door sung open dramatically and when he opened his eyes it was obviously Alec who had walked into his room. He never knocked, one of the many reasons Isak had to be careful when showing his emotion rune in his room. Alec came and sat on the corner of Isak's bed and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry" Isak muttered. He hated Alec being disappointed at him. A lot of the time it scared him because whenether his father was disappointed it was a slash or an agony rune or a burn. Isak still hated those things.

"Isak how many times have i told you not to apologise for saving Simon's life?" Alec says, his eyes still on Isaks. Isak looked up to see what Alec was feeling wasn't disappointment at all. "You need to talk to Jonas" He says, raising his eyebrows again and shuffling next to the boy who looked tiny in comparison to the fully trained adult. The happy fully trained adult. He was sat with his knees up as well. "Jonas is your Parabatai"

"I know"

"Let me tell you a story about me and Jace" Alec says. Theres so many of them Isak doesn't know whether this will be beneficial or not. But Isak nodded anyway, in hopes of being alone again. Before he told the story Alec began fiddling with Isak's curls like Jonas did because he knew it comforted him. "When we were younger, a few years ago actually, I um distanced myself from Jace. I - uh - wasn't in the bext place. I'm the eldest child in my family and with my name being so famously known around the Clave i had this responsibilty to keep it held high in a way. I was so focused on doing that i didn't really think about right and wrong. I just did what the Clave said so my name would still be held high. I even proposed to a girl named Lydia"

"Wait seriously!" Isak exclaimed, a smile on his face. Alec shooved him slightly before going back to telling his story to the young boy who was more intressed than he's ever been in one of Alec's stories.

"I was so busy thinking about the Clave and my name i didn't have time to register my own feelings. I started fighting with Jace and our Parabatai bond was so weak. On my wedding day at a bachelor party Izzy set up for me he ummm apologised and so did i and everything started to feel slightly more whole to me. I felt more okay"

Isak was nodding along weakly. He knew where this was going. The wedding with Magnus.

"Jace said he'd be my best man when i asked if it was really what i wanted. He knew it wasn't what i wanted. So when my wedding came and i kissed Magnus in front of everyone he couldn't have been more proud of me. I never distanced myself from Jace again and because i had distanced myself in that short period of time we both almost died. Remember that for me, okay. Before you hide everything from Jonas"

Isak nodded again, his head now facing the bed sheets. Alec ruffled Isak's hair before going to leave, only turning on his heels when he remembered something else he had to tell Isak.

"Also there's a new shadowhunter from Oslo coming to the institute. Jace found him. What a coincidence" Alec says laughing before leaving.

A new what?! Isak stared at the empty space by the door where Alec was standing with his mouth a gape. A new shadowhunter? There hasn't been a new shadowhunter since Clary unless they were born at Idris but Isak highly doubted they'd send anymore shadowhunters to the Oslo institute plus Alec said that Jace had found him. There's no such thing as New Shadowhunters. Not anymore, not ever again. Isak loved Clary but he doesn't understand how her mother kept this hidden from her for her whole life. That was until Magnus had explained it to him and he kkinda figured out the rest. She's with Izzy now and Isak has loved her since he met her. Clary aqnd Izzy are just somehow rays of sunshine in this fucking dark world. Isak can't help but think that Jace had a thing for new Shadowhunters. 

Isak stood from his bed and walked out the door to see people lining up and crowding around a room. The doctors office. Isak chuckled but walked down to the doctors office anyway and barged past all the people he had yet to learn the names of and found his friends in the room with the new guy. He was beautiful, Isak had to admit that but Isak still had a hatred inside him that he was getting so much attention just because he was new. He hated him because he was probably the most beautiful Shadowhunter here but he hated to admit that to himself. He hated admitting he liked guys, especially to himself. So this guy strolls in and is lay in one of those beds with a demon wound, just like when Clary came ironically, and looks like the most beautoful person Isak has ever seen in his entire life and he works with shadowhunters the most beautiful people on earth.

The guy had his hair swept back, a quiff i guess, except a tiny peice of hair dropped by his face going over his eyes and covering it slightly. His eyes were a pearcing blue crystals, more blue than the actual crystal that hung around Isak's neck that twinkled in the night time when the stars were out and it was dark except these boys eyes were shining in the day time and probably shined even brighter in the night time.

Isak came and stood behind his friends who were all trying their hardest to calm the young man who was seemingly panicing more than anyone he'd seen before. Even more than he did when he was infront of his father. Eva was running her fingers through the mans hair and everybody else was apologising or comforting him. Isak r0lled his eyes and found the boys stood just a few steps away from him. All of them except Magnus who was with all the others carressing the boy.

"Hey?" Isak said, standing next to Jonas with his eyebrows narrowed at the scene infront of him. Jonas looked at Isak for a second and just burst out laughing getting the attention of everyone else. "Just because you know how im feeling doesn't mean you get to laugh about it!" Isak said, hitting Jonas in the process. Clipping him round the head. When Jonas calmed everyone turned tehre attention back to Even.

"I don't have a fucking clue how you're feeling you fucking shield" Jonas says, barging his shoulder into Isak's and turning towards him "I can just sense you're more pissed than ever. You can really tell you were raised by Alec" Jonas finihses getting a small chuckle from Isak before he then again barged into Jonas at the side.

"No seriously this asshole thinks he walk in here and be the centre of attention" Isak said, whispering it so nobody else could hear. "New Shadowhunters don't exist he shouldn't even be here." The boy growled to his friend. His friend just laughed.

"That's quite hypocritical since Clary was a new shadowhu-"

"- shadowhunter as wel as she's really close to you" Isak finished Jonas' sentance. He knew what he was going to say all along. The 2 turned back around to face the scene infront of them in silence. It wasn't very silent, everyone was laughing with this new guy like they envyed him or something. But Jonas and Isak stopped talking at this point.

"Even, you're going to be okay. We can find you room or something in the institute or something" Magnis exclaims then  jumps up clapping. "I know you could share with Isak!!"

"No way" I said stating it as if it was clear. Magnus looked like a sad puppy when he frownded at me.

"Not a good suggestion Mags" Jonas points out. Yet Magnus still has a pleading look on his face at Isak.

"He shouldn't even be here!" Isak exlciamed before covering his mouth quickly. Everything seeme to have fell silent at that point. Isak didn't want to have to deal with everyone hating him right now.

"Isak, lets go" Jonas said, before dragging the young boy out of the doctors office and back to his room. "Look i can udnerstand you hating him but don't express it verbally!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Yeh nobody ever means to! But you have no filter man you need to breathe okay"

"I am breathing" Isak said, huffing before sitting on his bed "I'm fucking breathing okay!"

"What's going on with you Man?" Jonas said, worry rushing through his veins.

"I'm fine" Isak said glaring at his friend who tilted his head in Isak's direction "Can you leave?" Isak asked and Jonas sighed but reluctantly walked out of Isak's bedroom softly and closed the door slowly behind him. Isak fell back on his bed and sighed.

He wasn't fine.

 


End file.
